1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed invention is directed to golf bags and, more particularly, golf bags that have removable wheels and handles such that the golf bags can be adapted for versatile use and also so that they can be more easily transported and stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types and styles of golf bags are known in the prior art. Some of these golf bags are intended to be carried manually or to be fastened to a pull cart or to a motorized golf cart. While pull carts can be rented at most golf courses, many golfers prefer to own their own pull cart. In that case, the pull cart must be transported to the golf course along with the other equipment. In cases where several golfers are traveling together or where a smaller vehicle is used, the additional bulk of the pull cart creates a shortage of storage space in the vehicle.
To overcome the difficulties normally associated with pull carts, some golf bags have been equipped with integral wheels and a handle. These bags avoid the need for the pull cart. To make storage of the bags easier and also to make the bags more versatile, some bags have wheels and a handle that are removable from the bag. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,425. Such bags are advantageous in that they can be manually pulled or, alternatively, can be carried or fastened to a motorized golf cart.
One difficulty with such prior art golf bags is that they require a golf bag with a special internal spine to which the wheels and the handle are secured. Therefore, such removable wheels and handle cannot be used on new bags that do not have the necessary spine. Also, existing bags cannot be adapted to use the removable wheels and handle unless the existing bags also have the required spine. In addition, the removable wheels in such prior art devices are mechanically complex and therefore somewhat difficult to operate. Another difficulty has been that the design of these bags has been similar in many respects to the design of the separate pull carts so that the wheel assemblies require a substantial amount of storage or transportation space.
Accordingly, there was a need in the prior art for a golf bag that had detachable wheels and a detachable handle so that the golf bag could be more easily stored and transported, but also where the attachment mechanism was simple to use and the wheel assembly was more compact.
In accordance with the presently disclosed invention, a golf bag includes a case that has oppositely disposed ends with one of the ends being open to receive at least one golf club. The opposite end of the case is closed by a base. The base is composed of material that has sufficient rigidity and strength that it will provide rigid support for the golf clubs when the case is oriented vertically and the base is at the lower end. A flexible clamp is secured to the base. The flexible clamp has at least two c-shaped brackets that are aligned with respect to a common axis with each of the c-shaped brackets defining a gap between the ends of the c-shaped section. A wheel and axle assembly that is detachably connected to the flexible clamp includes wheels that are located at the opposite ends of an axle. The diameter of the axle is sized such that the axle can be received in and securely maintained by the c-shaped brackets. The diameter of the axle is greater than the respective gaps that are defined by the c-shaped brackets. The c-shaped brackets have sufficient elasticity and the axle is sized such that the c-shaped brackets are distorted by passing the axle through the gaps in the c-shaped brackets until the axle is received in the c-shaped brackets without exceeding the elastic limit of the c-shaped brackets. Therefore, the c-shaped brackets return to their unbiased position to maintain the axle in the c-shaped brackets of the flexible clamp.
Preferably, the axle of the wheel and axle assembly includes a spacer and the clamp includes two c-shaped brackets that are longitudinally spaced to fit on opposite sides of the spacer at times when the axle is received in the c-shaped brackets.
More preferably, the golf bag includes a handle bracket that is secured through the golf case to the spine of the golf bag and on the same side of the golf bag as the flexible clamp. The handle bracket is connected to a handle that includes a shaft and a grip. The handle is connected to the handle bucket by a detent means.
Most preferably, the golf bag further includes a stand that is secured to the golf case and located on the opposite side of the case from the handle bracket.
Other advantages and objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the pertinent art as a detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment of the invention proceeds.